User blog:Jake765/Guess The Capt. was right. I can sleep when im dead.
Seems like only yesterday. I was relaxing in my home, finally away from all the fighting and killing. After three days from leaveing the service i start hearin talk of some kinda virus goin round that turns people into some kinda ... zombie. I thought it was all a load of bull. Till one night. I was up till 2am, usual time im awake, When i heard somthin outside. I figured it was probly a local cat or somthin gettin into the garbage,...boy was i wrong. I just shrugged it off and went back to watchin Jackass when somthin broke thru the window. I dont know how to describe the thing. Looked no bigger then a kid but it was rotting and nothing but flesh and bone. It started to look at me, it looked hungry. And i sure as hell didnt want to be its first course. I slung the couch over the thing and headed to my room where i had a 12 gauge tucked away. After i got the gun and had it loaded the thing jumped at me so i got a good shot into its chest.After that i heard screaming outside so i went to see what was goin on. there must have been a dozen or more cop cars outside. infected people runnin all over the place tearing people apart.It was horrifying....After i took down afew that tried to get me i heard one of the cops say to fallow them so i did so. They took me and the few other survivors to the O.P. After gettin a room to stay in i just decided to sleep. I had a feeling i was gonna have to deal with more of those things tommorow. I woke up to Sirens and gunshots. Not that great a way to wake up if you ask me. I grabed an AR one of the guards gave me and went to see what the problem was. When i went outside there were dozens of Infected attacking the O.P. I joined the other survivors and the guards to take out the infected. We lost 3 people but we stoped the hoard from takein anymore. After it was over i went to check my food bag. emptie. Not even a beer. So i decided to grab a golf club and my AR and head to the Inner city. I saw one of the weirdest things out there. Infected crows! And i thought those things couldnt get any uglier. After Takeing out acouple crows that tried to peck out my eyes I went into a store nearby to see if there was anything to eat. I searched around and found nothin but a box of dog biscuits. Better then nothin i guess. After about ten minuted of looking acouple infected found me. one i shot between the eyes and I'llbedamned it was my last bullet. I reached around to grab the golf club but one of the infected knocked it out of my hand. I ran behind the counter to find somthin i could use to take them out. Thankfully i found a knife so I took them out with that instead. After that i decided to head back to the O.P and just call it a day. After getting checked for bites I crashed on my bed and ate the biscuits. Didnt taste too bad. ''' '''The next morning i got a mission to clear out a building in molestable. Me and my team of 4 Left after we all made sure we had everything we needed. Everything was going fine for an hour or so. We cleared the building and got out safe and sound. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket. They came out of buildings and out of nowhere. 8 dozen infected id guess. Me and the others started taken them out. One soldier with a Chainsaw. a Cop with a shotgun. the medic with a pistol and Me with an Uzi. One after another the infected started swarming out of nowhere. the cop got bit on the back of his leg so The other soldier gave him 2 options. his leg or his life. He chose his leg. After useing his chainsaw to Remove the cops leg and after the medic fixing him up we all decided to just haul ass. i lifted the cop up on my back while the others shot any infected that got to close. After makeing it back we got checked for bites and went to collect the cash for the job. Me and the cop both agreed it wasnt enough for a lost leg so I gave him my half for what bullets he had. In return he gave me his SPSA 12 and a machete, Along with what bullets he had. I put the shotgun with my AR on the table and layed down in bed, Wondering when I would wake up from this nightmare on earth. I woke up to someone knocking on my door. It was one of the men I was with when I had the mission to clear the building in molestable, Rick I think his name was. He wanted to tell me he found a nice looking rifle. SL8 I think it was. He handed me the rifle and told me i could have it, if I helped him look for a pendant in Overton. I agreed and went with him. When we got there he asked me to check the bodies on the ground while he checked in a building. I was on the last body when I heard gun shots. Afew seconds after the gun shots Rick came running out of the building a hoard of zombies on his heels. I pulled the rifle off my back, Loaded and locked it, And began to pick off the zombies while he shot continued to run my way. Once he got close enough he joined in the shooting, Him with an M16, Me with the SL8 he gave me and what ammo I had for it. After the wave of zombies ceased we headed back to the O.P, Happy cause he found the pendant in a drawer in the building, And because we survived. Afew blocks away from the O.P 8 zombies Came out of a building. I took out 4 of them. Nice and clean between the eyes. While Rick Turned them into Swiss cheese. Sounds rather digusting if you ask me, Zombie swiss cheese. When we made it back he Gave the women her pendant and recieved the reward. He asked if id like half of it but i instead settled for what ammo he had and a Can of Hotdogs. Rather sick of Dog biscuits. Next mornin after buying a good bit of ammo for my New gun I look around the market for somthin to eat. After finishing off a can of Hotdogs, Cooked this time, I headed for the Inner City. I was walkin around Shakelton when I saw a Cop and a Soldier,I asked'em where they were headin to And the Cop told me they were going to the Heli wreck. After they agreed to let me join I asked there names. The Cop was Named Dias Wolfie. He was Carrying a Chain saw and a rather nice lookin shotgun on his back. The Soldiers name was Vance Clark. He had an Auto weapon and a golf club on his back along with a Sidearm. We Headed for the Heli, Not many zombies ran into us. After gettin there Before we could loot the thing, A rather nasty lookin big long armed green zombie came chargin our way. While Dias and Vance started shootin at it and tryin to hold it off I took a nice spot ontop of a bus and started loadin its head full of rounds All ofem between the eyes, Didnt bother it at all... Must have a hard head. When it got close enough it slammed Dias hard in the gut and sent him hurling torward the heli. He slammed into the heli with a thud and his shotgun broke in half. After that I look back at the thing and it makes a grab at Vance. He dodges and tackles it back. When I look back to Dias to see if he's movein he's got some kinda new gun, Alot nicer lookin then his other one. Me, Vance and Dias Continue to Unload shots into the thing. After It landed on the ground dead or just not moveing, Dias grabs the chain saw and rev's it to life. He put the chainsaw to the creatures neck and cut its head off, And kicked its head into a small fire. We Make a Shelter inside a small building and chat, Infected scratching on the door outside. Afew hours after talking Vance falls asleep and then I do aswell, While Dias stands guard. I awoke to the sound of Infected banging on the door, I see Dias Tryin to hold up the Barricade while zombies try to get thru and Vance was no where in sight. I grab my rifle and head upstairs. When i get up the stairs i see infected trying to climb in thru the window. So i grab a glock off the table and start shooting at them. It didnt work as well as i hoped so i just used my rifle instead. Once i got all of the infected away from the window i started shooting at the ones outside and tried to deplete the numbers. From outside i hear a bomb go off and take a look. Whatever Dias did it didnt help that much. they were still coming. After a minute or two i see 4 big guys with Big Machine guns and a minigun coming our way and they clear out the infected most the way. After the infected were gone i head back down stairs and head outside with Dias to see what was goin on. Dias was talking with one of them and he said somthing about a behemoth. wonder what the hell that thing is. He said it was rumored to be a 16 foot tall monster that might be responsible for the heli crashing. Wonder why they would want to find such a thing. After all of that Me and Dias head back to the O.P and he lets me sleep on a spare cot he had. I passed out thinking what ever happened to Vance and the Behemoth. After Leaveing Dias's quarters I made my way to the market. I was running rather low on ammo, Never a good thing. When I got there I saw a rather burly guy trying to haggle the price down on some ammo he wanted. It was allready rather cheap for the ammount so I figured id go ahead and buy it without giveing the poor man any trouble about the price. The big guy saw me walking his way and told me to F*** off and find someone else selling ammo. I ignoredem and directed my attention to the man behind the counter and asked if I could buy the ammo. He agreed, I payed him and went on my way. Behind me I hear the other guy tell me to give him the ammo and I tell him the same thing he told me. He pulled out his sidearm and took a shot at my face and caught me in the eye. After Shooting him in both legs with my pistol I went to the doctor to get it checked. He fixed me up and gave me a mirror. When I looked in it my left eye was completly white.I asked him for an eye patch and he Gave me one. After I left I went out to the inner city to get some food and hopefully a beer. Walking around I find an empty store and head inside to see if I could find some food. Sadly nothing but a can of dog food and some chips. I leave the store with what little food I could find and make my way back to the O.P. On my way back I run into quite afew infected. After downing 9 or so infected I hear a chainsaw being reved to life and someone scream, I head torwards the sound and See Dias sawing into a fat green zombie and a man on the ground with a broken leg. I figured he's got everything under control. Then somethin I havent seen happened, A friggin Zombie dog came outta nowhere and tackled him to the ground. I position myself and aim at the dogs head and shoot it before it can try to chow down on Dias. He gets up and finishs off the zombie and helps the man to town. After I make sure he gets there ok, from a distance, I go back to the green zombie and find a beer. I thought I struck gold so headed back to town. I walk around the market Finishing off a hotdog when I see the guy that tried to kill me, Stomping on Dias's back. I grab my rifle and take aim but before I pull the trigger Dias stabs his knife into the mans foot. He falls on his as grabbing his foot while Dias slowly stands up. dias limps his way towards the fallen man, Dragging the hammer and then brings it up and Quickly slams it onto the mans legs. The man with now 2 useless legs crys out in pain, While Dias slings the hammer sideways into the sid of the mans head. He falls to the ground, A pool of blood under his head, Out cold. Dias then joins the man on the ground, out cold aswell. I run over to check Dias, Still alive. I grab my glock and put it to the mans head, and pull the trigger. His brain splattering on the ground. I pick up Dias and take him to the Doctor, Hopeing he Isnt Paralyzed. The next morning Dias was still asleep. The doctor said hed be fine but would hurt for awhile. I hear somthin goin on outside so look out the window.A minute or two I hear Dias groan and slowly start to sit up. He asked me how he got there and I explained how I carried him there, And that I shot the man who tried to kill him. I look back out the window and then hear Dias get up and get dressed. He starts headin for the door and I try to get him to lay back down, Like the doctor had said. He refuses and starts pushing me out of the way and continues to walk down the hall. Out of nowhere an infected doctor busts thru the door and slams into Dias and pins him to the wall. I go to help him but before I can 3 more infected come thru the door. Well shit, was the only thing I had to say on the situation. While Dias trys to take out the doctor thats tryin to bite him I grab a knife out of my pocket and stab it into on of the infecteds neck, blood spurting form the wound, I slam the knife into the other infecteds eye, and ram the others nose bride into its brain with a Jab of my elbow. After I finished off the 3 infected Dias looks at me and shakes his head, "god danm zombies really are starting to piss me off". We go into the room the zombie had come out of and Dias goes into the rooms back room and comes out with the stick from a plunger, odd weapon to choose from. We continue into the room and we see a bed soaked in blood. On the bed was a green bodie, which was badly burned aswell. It slowly started to get up and looked at Me and Dias.I see another come around the corner and Dias charges for the one on the bed. I pull out a scalpel I found on the floor and charge for the other one. It makes a slap at me and I dodge out of the way cutting its neck when i got the chance. when it reached for its neck I jammed the scalpel into its skull. Dias leaves to warn the Guards and I leave the hospital aswell back to my quarters to get my rifle. Today I decided to head out to the city and see if I could find somthin to eat, my food bag was empty once again. As I'm walkin around Wolfdale I hear somthin on the roof's of buildings, Figure its probly crows so I just grab my rifle and load it, ready for what ever crow decides to come get me. I go into Archisomthins store and look for somthin to eat. After lookin around for about 10 minutes or so I find 3 cans of dog food, 2 cans of beans and a bag of chips. Jackpot! I start makein my way back to town when a bullet almost hits me in the head, From the angle it was comein from behind so I hid behind a truck and used the scope on my rifle to look for the bastard that took a shot at me. I hear someone, A female voice shout "Im going to kill you for killing my husband!" And thats when I see her. I didnt get a good look but I saw where she was hideing. On a rooftop to the left of the store I was in. I wait for her to look up and take aim. After a minute she looks up, I take aim at her head and shoot. Her head looks like it explodes and brain matter, along with parts of her skull, go flying everywhere while her gun falls off the roof onto the ground. I went over to pick it up, and it looked better then the one I have, M21 I think. I strap it onto my back, along with my SL8, and head back to town, Whistleing a happy tune now that I have food and a new gun. Category:Blog posts